


Flaming Elmo socks™.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's HanaIwa week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, challenge, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki wishes he hadn't lost that challenge.<br/>Hanamaki <em>really</em> wishes he hadn't made that bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Elmo socks™.

“If I can’t beat you this time, I’ll run around the courtyard naked!”

“Are you sure that’s a bet you want to be making, Hanamaki?”

“Psh, it’s fine, Matsukawa. I’ve trained for this. In return, however, Iwaizumi will have to run around the courtyard naked if _he_ loses.” Iwaizumi and Hanamaki are both posed with hands interlocked, elbows on the table as they eye each other up for another arm wrestling match. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“You should stop making bets. Everybody here knows you’re going to lose.”

“Not this time, I won’t!” Oikawa has his hand pressed flatly above both of theirs, ready to start as soon as he sees fit.

“Are you both ready?”

“Yup.”

“Totally!”

“Ready, set, go!” The second Oikawa lifts his hand off, the two start to ferociously battle it out, both straining as their hands move further and further towards the table, Iwaizumi winning at a slower rate than usual, Hanamaki going red in the face as he fights with all his strength-

But it’s no use. Iwaizumi is just a little stronger, better built for challenges like these.

“Yes!” Oikawa and Matsukawa hold a hand up in victory as the undefeated reigning champion of Aobajosai grins. Hanamaki groans in regret and drops his forehead to the table. Maybe he should have listened to Matsukawa. That was _definitely_ not a bet he wanted to make, because now he has to do it.

“Alright, that’s the challenge over! Everybody out~.” As Matsukawa and Oikawa usher out the loyal audience that came to watch, Hanamaki feels someone pat him sympathetically on the shoulder. He knows it’s Iwaizumi, for the firm pat and the wide hand.

“Stop that. I don’t need your pity.” Iwaizumi gives a soft chuckle, warm and friendly.

“You shouldn’t be so weak then~.”

“Don’t rub it in.” Sharp eyes glare up at Iwaizumi, narrowed with envy at his muscles. Iwaizumi has his arms crossed, giving Hanamaki a very nice view from down here with his head on the table. Luckily, he has great control over his blushing, so manages to keep a straight face. 

“You know, we can just null the bet if you really don’t want to do it. It is rather inappropriate.” 

“No. I said I’d do it, so I’ll do it. I don’t go back on my word. Just... Don’t let those assholes film it.” He waves a hand nonchalantly in the direction of Oikawa and Matsukawa. Iwaizumi follows the gesture before looking back at Hanamaki and nodding sincerely, like he’s just been assigned a mission.

“Wait until after school, at the very least.” Hanamaki is suddenly jolted by a weight slamming into his back and a finger wags in his vision.

“Nu-uh-uh~! Makki said he’d do it, so Makki does it _now_ ~.”

“You’re an ass, Oikawa.”

“And you’re wearing clothes, which was not in the agreement.”

“What agreement?!”

“Well, you did _technically_ shake hands with Iwa-chan.” Hanamaki rolls his eyes hard enough that he thinks he’s torn the optical nerve, until he realises he can still see Iwaizumi standing in front of him, looking rather troubled.

“Hanamaki, don’t listen to Oikawa. If you’d rather wait until it’s quieter, then do that. Though, I’d rather you not do it at all.” Matsukawa snickers as he comes over, slinging an arm over Iwaizumi’s shoulders and poking his chest teasingly.

“You just don’t want that, cus you always end up having to answer for our actions.” Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I barely managed to stop them banning you from club last time. This would- _This_ would tip the scales far beyond what I could salvage.” For a moment, Hanamaki falters. Could he really afford to risk his place in the club for a silly bet? Sure, it sounded funny in the heat of the moment when he was confident he would win, but it was starting to look like a bad idea. He pushed himself up from the table, knocking Oikawa off his back.

“I’ll do it. But I’ll conceal my identity somehow.”

“Hanamaki, wait-!” But Hanamaki is already marching out the classroom doors and towards the changing rooms they use before practice. Oikawa springs after him, humming the funeral march, and there’s a whine from further back as Iwaizumi confiscates Matsukawa’s phone. There would no video evidence, as promised. Oikawa and Hanamaki get too far ahead for them to keep up, and Iwaizumi slows to a walk as he sighs heavily, rubbing at his temples with the promise of an oncoming headache. Matsukawa matches his pace, slouching in his walk and hands in his pockets.

“Y’okay?”

“Yeah, I just-... I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“It’s not. It’s a terrible ideal. But that’s what makes it so funny.”

“You’re cruel, Matsukawa. Isn’t he your best friend?”

“And Oikawa is yours, but I don’t see you stopping him doing stupid things.”

“But it’s different! This is Hanamaki we’re talking about here!” Matsukawa halts, reaching out and grabbing Iwaizumi’s wrist tightly, pulling him against the wall to talk in low tones.

“I know, Iwaizumi. I know it’s Hanamaki, and I know you have a huge sappy crush on him. But he’s going to do stupid things just like any one of us, and we gotta let him sometimes. Good for the soul, y’know. Besides, in 5 or 10 years, we’ll look back on this moment and laugh our _asses_ off.” Iwaizumi bites his bottom lip nervously, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“What if he gets caught? What if he gets expelled?” They continue walking, pausing at a window on the third floor that gives perfect view of the courtyard.

“We both know that’s not going to happen. One, because he’s got long legs and can almost run as fast as you, who has never been caught. Two, because Oikawa is definitely going to steal his clothes and then it’ll be _Oikawa_ getting in trouble.” Iwaizumi snorts with amusement, folding his arms on the windowsill and leaning over to rest his chin on them.

“I can live with that.” Matsukawa thumps him on the back supportively. From here, they have a perfect view of the corridor leading from the changing rooms to the courtyard, and they watch as Hanamaki comes edging out the door, pressed up against the wall like he’s in a spy movie. Oikawa is providing some modesty by holding a towel over his nether regions, just until they get to the courtyard. Iwaizumi chokes on a laugh as Matsukawa wheezes.

“Is he- Is he wearing a _sock_ over his face?”

“With eye holes cut out? Yeah, he is.” Iwaizumi and Matsukawa looks at each other before bursting into laughter. Iwaizumi feels a little lighter, like his heart has small, flourishing wings instead of the tight vines of worry that had gripped it beforehand. His laugh trails off as he watches Hanamaki with soft eyes, pausing at the edge of the courtyard. He and Oikawa are talking. Behind them, Iwaizumi spots two teachers approaching their position. He whacks Matsukawa’s arm to bring him back to attention.

“I told you they’d get caught!”

“They’re not caught until they’re actually _caught_. Just watch.” He sticks two fingers in his mouth and whistles sharply, the note catching Oikawa’s attention, who waves up at them before whipping his head behind. He sees the teachers and throws the towel to the side, slapping Hanamaki’s behind with a panicked shout of _“Run, Makki, RUN!”_

With a yelp, Hanamaki turns to shout at Oikawa before he too spots the teachers, now running towards their position, and _screeches_. He doesn’t stop screaming at the top of his lungs as he bolts across the courtyard, dodging other pupils left and right and drawing the attention of more teachers. Pretty soon, he has at least eight teachers on his tail, all chasing him or trying to catch him as he leaps over benches, spins around trees, and slaloms around the teachers themselves. 

Matsukawa and Iwaizumi are both gripping onto the window frame as they laugh hard enough that they’re probably not breathing, watching Hanamaki through the most terrifying and fun time of his life. Honestly, it’s not even the stupidest thing he’s done, but it is the most public. Iwaizumi is physically _crying_ as Hanamaki keeps on screeching like a goat on helium and caffeine, until he finally breaks for the gymnasium. Oikawa is waiting in the doors of the gym, key in hand. He shuts it – and presumably locks it – as soon as Hanamaki is inside, leaving four teachers to slam straight into the door and fall backwards in a heap.

“That was both the worst and best thing I’ve ever done.” Hanamaki pulls the sock from his head, grabbing the towel from Oikawa to wrap around his waist as his heart palpitates with adrenaline and he pants from the fast paced chase. Oikawa cackles, shoving him towards the locker room.

“You know, I was gonna steal your clothes so you’d have nothing to change back into, but I was too busy trying to escape Jirato-Sensei.” 

“You’re a dick!” Oikawa strikes his traditional pose of flashing a peace sign whilst winking and sticking his tongue out the corner of his mouth before he thinks of something and grins slyly.

“Maybe, but you just showed yours to the entire school. Oh, by the way, I spotted Kindaichi and Kunimi at one of the tables you jumped over~.” Hanamaki’s eye widen and his voice drops to a horrified whisper.

“My god, I’ve traumatised our kouhai.”

“Indeed you have. No worries, I’m sure they’ll _never_ work out it was you.” Hanamaki sighs in relief, turning around to get dressed in relative peace. He notices Oikawa doing something on his phone out the corner of his eye.

“What are you doing?”

“Texting Mattsun. He got his phone back and he and Iwa-chan are in the nurse’s office. Apparently they almost passed out from laughing.”

“Oh shit on a stick. You mean to tell me that I’ve cut holes in my socks, traumatised our kouhai, **and** killed your boyfriend and best friend?” Oikawa cackles and nods. There’s a pause of silence until he speaks again, whilst Hanamaki is doing up the buttons on his shirt.

“I bet Iwa-chan couldn’t take his eyes off you.” 

“Wh-What?!” Hanamaki whirls around on Oikawa, caught off guard and blushing across the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears. The corners of Oikawa’s lips twitch up slyly.

“He has a maaaaaassive crush on you~. Oh, but you didn’t hear it from me.”

“He- He does...?” Hanamaki gulps hopefully, unaware that he’s fidgeting from side to side. Oikawa, however, is highly aware, and very pleased to observe that Hanamaki seems just as interested in his best friend as Iwaizumi is in Hanamaki. Frankly, he _would_ have kept Iwaizumi’s crush a secret if it wasn’t so painful to watch them dance around each other, or hear Iwaizumi lamenting his little heart over the phone every night. (Most of the time, Oikawa puts him on speaker and replies only when necessary as he does other things.)

“I’m surprised you haven’t noticed, Makki! Iwa-chan pretty much has hearts in his eyes when he looks at you!”

“I always thought those were stars...” At the very last second, Hanamaki catches himself saying that aloud rather than under his breath, and send Oikawa a pointed glare.

“Don’t you dare tell him.”

“... Makki, _please_. I am **suffering** watching this, and Mattsun feels the same way. So either you two get together, or I’ll lock you both in the storage cupboard for every practice until we graduate.” He’s entirely serious, and Hanamaki bites his bottom lip nervously.

“Okay, but... How am I gonna tell him?”

“I, the genius Oikawa Tooru, have a foolproof plan.” Hanamaki directs an exasperated look to the ceiling, begging it to cave in on him as sarcasm leaks into his tone.

“Great... I’m so confident already...” 

This is how – just before afternoon practice – he finds himself once more challenging Iwaizumi in the classroom. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, but sweeps a hand over the desk in invitation. He notices how Hanamaki fumbles his hands together and gulps, keeping his eyes averted. Thinking he might be imagining it, Iwaizumi tries not to dwell on the tiny, cute flush of pink across Hanamaki’s cheeks.

“The penalty this time will be... Uh...” Hanamaki’s eyes dart over to Oikawa, a motion that Iwaizumi catches, and Oikawa blatantly gives a thumbs-up of encouragement.

“Trashykawa, don’t force him into anything.”

“Geh! I’m not, Iwa-chan! I’m _encouraging_ Makki to reach his full potential!” Iwaizumi’s face twists into confusion, positively reading _“What the fuck?”_ , and Matsukawa looks slightly puzzled too. It only takes a couple of seconds eye-contact with his boyfriend for him to realise. A secret language that neither Hanamaki nor Iwaizumi have figured out.

“The penalty will be going to see a movie! Uh, together. Without- Without these two.” Hanamaki jerks his thumb over to where Matsukawa has pulled Oikawa into his arms, hugging him from behind. Iwaizumi looks between the three, feeling a little lost, but putting his elbow on the table anyways.

“Sure, I guess? I mean, there’s a couple of interesting ones out lately. You like the Disney ones best, don’t you?” Hanamaki pauses, before nodding. He’s pretty sure he’s only mentioned Disney being his favourite a couple of times, so it means a lot to him that Iwaizumi remembers this.

“Great, Finding Dory is supposed to be out. We can see that.” Hanamaki blinks and shakes his stupor off.

“Hold the phone! The penalty is going to see a movie! But the winner of the challenge picks which movie! So you can’t pick Finding Dory because that’s _my_ choice.” Iwaizumi huffs, but it’s tinged with amusement as he thinks long and hard.

“Then... I’ll pick Dai Kaiju Mono.” Oikawa groans as if he had expected this, and Matsukawa gags teasingly at Iwaizumi’s taste in movies. Hanamaki resists the urge to joke that they should drag those two along for torture, because he wants this to be _just_ him and Iwaizumi.

“Alright, then accept my challenge!” Wrapping his hand around Iwaizumi’s, Hanamaki readies himself for the arm wrestle; and for carrying out Oikawa’s advice. Oikawa places his hand atop their fists and breathes out slowly, giving Hanamaki a wink.

“Ready? Set... GO!” As soon as Oikawa’s hand is lifted, Hanamaki twists his arms in towards his chest, pulling Iwaizumi closer and lunging the last little gap to press their lips together. Iwaizumi’s eyes fly open in surprise, but as he registers Hanamaki’s lips on his own, he melts into it. From that point, Hanamaki easily presses Iwaizumi’s hand to the table, claiming his first victory.

“Makki won~!” They break apart with a gasp and flustered looks, maintaining eye contact for all of three seconds before Iwaizumi explodes into a beet red blush, metaphorical steam pouring from his ears and melting into the ground. Hanamaki blabbers on the spot – nothing intelligent – until he finally finds his words.

“Pick me up at 8 for our d-date!” He bows at the waist and flees the room, heart racing. It’s only when he gets round the corner that the panting turns into a giant grin and he falls to his knees with his hands held triumphantly in the air. He did it! He not only won, he _kissed_ Iwaizumi, and got a date! A second later, he realises he never got the answer to if Iwaizumi was willing to do that. Or if he even felt the same way, despite Oikawa’s constant reassurance that he did. 

“Hey.” He looks up to see Matsukawa, smirking down at Hanamaki’s glorious yet anxious form.

“Matsukawa... I- Oh god, what did I just do?”

“Well, for one, you got yourself a date. Secondly, you got yourself a boyfriend. So congrats. Iwaizumi says ‘wear something nice’, by the way. I’m guessing he means not the Flaming Elmo™ socks, which I’m pointing out because Yahaba just text me saying that you should have used your blazer as a mask, not the socks.”

“... I forgot I was wearing those! Mattsun, help! Our entire team knows only _I_ wear these socks and I flashed the first years whilst wearing it over my face- Stop laughing! This isn’t funny! Matsukawa!”

Regardless of how surprising, unconventional, and un-romantic the confession was, Hanamaki is greatly delighted when Oikawa allows him to skip practice to get ready for his date, and Iwaizumi turns up on his doorstep wearing a nice pair of black trousers and a white button up shirt, presenting a bunch of flowers to Hanamaki and then asking his parent’s permission to date their son! 

Finding Dory turns out to be the perfect film to hold hands through, without the excuse of arm wrestling.


End file.
